User blog:RedMonkey101 Studios/Century Wars: The Ice and Warmth Part 2
OK so this is part to of Century Wars. I haven't finished the chapter yet but this is what I've gotten so far, all go back into this when I actually finsh the chapter, lol. Anyways hope you like it! :3 Chapter 2 As I walk back to my dorm, past all the students, I hear whispers and earned glances. Some of the whispers I could barley hear but when I did it had either the words Warmo, which was the nickname for The Warms, and expelled. I finally reached my dorm and to my surprise, I walk in to see Abby sitting on my bed, texting away at her phone, and across from her was Luke... “What-” I start as Abby looks up from her phone. She puts her finger to her lips and makes a hissing sound. “Now Juls, I know you hate Luke,” she gestures towards Luke who was crossing his arms. “But I know what would happen if you two both get in trouble again” she was staring straight at me. “He started it!” I yelled pointing at Luke who was on my roommates bed. “Very mature, Hampton” Luke spats. I was grinning my teeth. He was getting on my last nerves. “Luke please,” Abby starts as she puts her phone in her back pocket. “This is as much as your fault as it is her's.” “First of all,” I begin while I lean my body against the wall be hide me. “I didn't even do anything, it was your cousin here who was standing in front of me while I was trying to get to class” I slam my hand against the desk next to me. “ Juls, watch your anger meter.” I hear Abby say. “ I just want you guys to get along. You and Luke hating each other won't cause this war against The Cold and Warms to end-” “What if I don't want it to end” Luke says standing up. He was really tall, well compared to Abby. “Abby, I know your mom is a Warmo and your father, my uncle, is a Cold Blood so you don't get it.” “That has nothing to do with it” she says standing. Yep definitely shorter than Luke. “I want it to end. That's all. There's nothing good from this. I don't even know how it started.” I did.... well kind of.. In, about, 1860's there was a man. Ex Frigiditate, which means man of coldness in Latin. He was one of the few born with the paleness and cold expressions that was founded in allot of babies back then. People believed that demon blood was given to some families back then in order to live forever and never die. It eventually stopped but there were still Icies out there. Once Ex was an adult, he befriended a Warm named James Lucan. The become best of friends, well until James did something to Ex. I never really listened after that part of the story so I have no idea what happened. I look back out Abby who was staring at me, so was Luke. “What?” I exclaimed, eyebrow raised. Abby shakes her head, “Ignore that, it's a thing she does” she says to Luke. Oh that 'Thing'. Abby claims that when I’m lost in thought I tend to start talking about things that I don't even know about but Abby says it sounds like I was there, which freaks her out and makes me confused. "Well if you don't mind," I say jumping on my bed be hide them. "I would like to be here up until my week is up, or weeks I didn't pay attention to Bradwell" I grab the magazine on the side of my bed and flip threw it. I could feel there eyes glaring over me, I had to finally put the magazine down and look up at them. "Juls," Abby begins to say "Please, if you pull this one more time-" she cuts herself off and sits down next to me. "I need you here, your mom needs you here" she finially said. She brought my mom into this. My mom. My dead mom. Thats all... Yeah, thats all I have. I may have mis used words, if so tell me, and not right spell(I'm not good with big words, Thank you though to auto correct XD). But I hope you liked it and look out for the rest xD! ~RedMonkey101 Category:Blog posts